


All I Want

by lymle1



Series: Shevine One-Shots [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymle1/pseuds/lymle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think Adam looking at Blake during the Blind Audition really was about. (Season 8 Episode 2 - Deanna Johnson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get Adam looking at Blake during the audition out of my mind, and viola! this happened. If you haven't seen it, then here's the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZkFoCfpMDM 
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started two months ago. It was the after party of Season 7, and Craig had won, leaving Blake too proud about his coaching skills. He had boasted about it to Adam a bit too much, and Adam, influenced by a lot of heavy drinking, had kissed him to shut him up. That kiss turned into an eventful night at Blake’s, resulting into a secret relationship. They dated for about a month, and Adam knew he finally had found the love of his life.

But it was too good to be true. Miranda and Behati started becoming suspicious of the whereabouts of their husbands, and one day, Blake couldn’t take it anymore.

“Adam… I don’t think I can do this.” He had said. He told Adam about how he felt guilty lying to Miranda, and how they were never supposed to become a thing. He walked out of the relationship, leaving Adam heartbroken to pieces.

But that wasn’t the worst part. No, Blake still wanted to be _friends._ He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. That way it would be easier to film The Voice, since their bromance was the highlight of the show. Adam agreed, for the sake of the show, bottling up all of his emotions and never letting anyone know. He started joking around with Blake again like they used to, even though it was the most painful thing to Adam.

They were in the middle of shooting the Blind Auditions when it happened. Adam closes his eyes, hearing the usual sound of steps walking onto the stage. The song starts, and he immediately recognizes it.

**_All I want is nothing more  
Than to hear you knocking at my door _ **

It’s a song that Adam really doesn’t want to hear, but work is work, so he takes a deep breathe, and continues to listen, trying not to let the meaning of the song get too close to his own situation.

**_Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy woman I'm sure _ **

He turns and sees the other coach’s reactions, Christina and Pharrell both focusing intently on the singer’s voice. He sees Blake do the same before turning towards him.

_**But if you loved me** _   
_**Why'd you leave me?** _   
_**Take my body** _   
_**Take my body** _

His eyes catch Blake’s and he feels time stop. He sees Blake try to shrug it off, slowly nodding his head to the beat of the song, but Adam knows he feels it too. Adam uses all of his strength not to break down.

**_All I want is  
And all I need is_ **

Blake breaks the intense gaze by pushing his button, and time starts again. Christina and Pharrell follow suit, leaving Adam the only one not turned. The crowd cheers.

_**To find somebody** _   
_**I'll find somebody** _   
_**oh** _

Adam hears Blake shout something, but it’s muffled by the loud sound of applause combined with the song and singer’s voice.  Christina also says something, but Adam is focused on something else at the moment.

**_But if you loved me  
Then why'd you leave me?_ **

Adam is still looking at Blake, but the gaze is not returned. Blake is looking straight at the singer with such a bright face that Adam has to wonder, doesn’t he feel it too? Or is he just pretending?

**_Take my body  
I’ll find somebody_ **

Adam  feels his eyes start to water. No. He can’t break down now. He _won’t._ He presses the button to distract himself. Hearing the cheers of the crowd doesn’t help that much, but at least he doesn’t feel like bursting out in tears.

He can see Blake stand up and shout playfully at him, no doubt mad that he had turned. But Adam can see what the public can’t. He sees how Blake is hurting, but masking it with a happy face. He realizes that he should do the same.

He turns to the singer with a smile, applauding her. Turns out, she was a comeback contestant. They do the routine speech, each coach giving their pitch on whom to pick. Pharrell tries to compare their heights, but other than that, it was a normal audition complete with jokes all round. She ends up picking Adam, and Adam is extremely happy.

He goes to Blake, trying to let go of all the recent feelings that have resurfaced, and gloats, pointing a finger in Blake’s face. It relieves him in a way, getting to brag to Blake for once. He leaves the set for a toilet break, feeling better than before but still not as whole as he used to be with Blake.


End file.
